Kiss the Rain
by Every'Piece'Has'A'Purpose
Summary: Song fic. Delos is away on a mission for Circle Daybreak and Maggie is missing him desperatley. He's so far away that she can't even talk with him mentally. How will she get through him being gone for so long?


AN: Another song fic from me about the Night World series. But, what can I say? I am obsessed! Moving on… this one is about Maggie and Delos, who is one a mission for Circle Daybreak. Maggie's missing her soul mate and just wishes he was there with her. The song is "Kiss the Rain" by Thriving Ivory. I own neither the song, nor the characters…

Lyrics- _blah_

Mental talking - _**Blah **_

* * *

_HelloCan you hear me?_

_Am I gettin' through to you?_

Maggie POV

I tried and tried so hard to get through to him. Our silver thread- the one that embedded our minds together and basically made us soul mates- was helpful in that matter. But, it felt as if he was to far away to even hear me calling out to him. My Delos. Away on a mission. That wouldn't be so bad, if it wasn't for the fact that I wasn't with him… and he had been gone for almost two weeks. It was becoming unbearable, not being near him.

_Hello_

_Is it late there?_

_There's a laughter on the line_

_Are you sure you're there alone?_

_Cause I'm_

_Tryin' to explain_

_Somethin's wrong_

_Ya just don't sound the same_

_Why don't you_

_Why don't you_

_Go outside_

_Go outside_

Oh, how I wished to know what was going on with him. If he was okay, if he was almost done with his mission… if he was missing me as much as I missed him. I wanted to desperately just have my fantasies come to life. Have it be like all the movies- where I'm pining for my love and then I go outside to pray his return. And then, _poof, _he appears out of nowhere and wraps me in his arms. I knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. Delos would be gone for at least a couple more days. A couple more days of torture…

_Kiss the rain_

_Whenever you need me_

_Kiss the rain_

_Whenever I'm gone, too long_

_ your lips_

_Feel lonely and thirsty_

How badly I wanted him by my side again. How badly I craved his lips on mine. The other Daybreak girls were lucky. Most of them were home with their soul mates. Only a few- Keller, Poppy, and Jez- were away on missions… but they went with their true loves. I was the only one stuck at the mansion by myself.

_Kiss the rain_

_And wait for the dawn_

_Keep in mind_

_We're under the same sky_

_And the nights are_

_As empty for me, as for you_

_If ya feel_

_You can't wait till morinin'_

_Kiss the rain_

_Kiss the rain_

_Kiss the rain_

I wished he would come home. It was bad enough not having him around, but to not even be able to talk to him mentally was insane. I wished I could've come with him, but Thierry had said it was far to dangerous for a human to tag along. It was a mission only suitable for a Night World creature. I wished someone else would've taken it. Poppy and James, maybe. They were both vampires. They could've handled it. And I would've been with Delos.

_Hello_

_Do you miss me?_

_I hear you say you do_

_But not the way I'm missin' you_

_What's new?_

_How's the weather?_

_Is it stormy where you are?_

_Cause I'm so close but it feels like you're so far_

_Oh would it mean anything_

_If you knew_

_What I'm left imagining_

_In my mind_

_In my mind_

_Would you go_

_Would you go_

I knew I couldn't wait much longer for him. I knew it. It was unbearable now more than ever. A few days had passed and Delos still didn't come home. I was beyond upset, and was more into the brink of insanity than ever before. Worst of all, the others had returned home safe and sound. Keller and Galen, too, who had left after my soul mate. They gave me the worst news of all. He would be gone for at least another week. More damn torment in store.

_Kiss the rain_

_And you'd fall over me_

_Think of me_

_Think of me_

_Think of me_

_Only me_

Delos. Delos. Delos. My thoughts echoed around him. He was the only thing that entered my brain night and day. I counted down the hours, the minutes, until he was scheduled to be back here with me. Only four more days. Not extremely long, but enough to feel like a lifetime would pass until I saw him again. I just had to remind myself he would be home soon.

_Kiss the rain_

_Whenever I'm gone too long_

_If your lipsFeel lonely and thirsty_

_Kiss the rain _

_and wait for the dawn_

_Keep in mind_

_We're under the same skies_

_And the nights _

_As empty for me, as for you_

_If you fee_

_lYou can't wait till morning_

Three more days. Three. One day down, another feeling of a lifetime gone. Just three more days until I could have him back with me. Three more days until Delos would be back with me. Three more days until I could feel his strong arms wrapped around me. Three more days until I could feel his lips on mine. Three more days until I could hear his mind. Those three days would take to long to get here.

_Kiss the rain_

_Kiss the rain_

_Kiss the rain_

_Kiss the rain_

_Kiss the rain_

_Oooooohhhhh_

_Kiss the rain_

_Oooooohhhhh_

_Kiss the rain_

Two more days now. Yes. And, from what Thierry was saying, it may be even sooner. He might, just might, come home tonight. I was jittery, but I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up. I knew that if I did, it would hurt worse if they were shattered. But, I had to keep thinking positive to keep from going crazy. It was either tonight, tomorrow, or the next day that he would be home. That was good to know.

_Hello_

_Can ya hear me?_

_Can ya hear me?_

_Can ya hear me?_

I don't know why, but I decided to try to see if I could talk with him with the mental connection we shared. I knew it failed before, but I was getting desperate. I needed to hear his voice, I needed a reminder of him.

_**Delos? **_I asked desperately. I hoped he could hear me.

_**Maggie? **_was the reply. It was him. Yes! Yes! After all this time, I could finally talk with my prince. it would fill the void until he got home.

* * *

**AN: and there you have it. The song is "Kiss the Rain" by Thriving Ivory. I do not own it, nor do I own Maggie or Delos. They belong to L.J. Smith. Don't forget to review. They make me smile… and they encourage me to write more stories… :~) **


End file.
